


We Meet Again

by domluver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Cedric graduates he bumps into the one person he’s had a crush on since the Tri Wizard Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

The war was over and Cedric was in love, but he hadn’t seen her in over three years, not since the final day in the Tri Wizard Tournament in his sixth year. He left her with a wave and a bright smile—every day he kicks himself for not telling the truth to her. The truth of how he really felt about her. Then in his seventh year when he saw her constantly it still ate at him. But she was always with her friends and he could never tell her. He watched her from a distance hoping one day he would be able to tell her.

But he never did, everyday he thought of her. He was scared he never knew if she was dead or alive. Everyday he looked through the papers hoping praying her name wasn’t in the death list. When the war was finally over and her name never appeared he was happy. He spent months looking for her, but every place he looked he came up empty handed.

Cedric folded the newspaper in half once he had finished reading it. He placed it down on the table and leaned back in the old wooden chair. He ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair as he looked at the ceiling. He was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, he was looking for a job and he had already spent half the day being denied.

Even though he was Prefect and Head Boy he still got denied for the simplest of jobs. Tom the Inn Keeper offered him a job, and Cedric said he would accept it if he couldn’t find anything else. Taking one final sip of his Gillyweed Water he got out of the chair. He sighed pushing in the chair. He was off again to go look for a job. He didn’t know how many more rejections he could take, and he wasn’t about to go down to Knockturn Alley and look for one either.

He walked out back and taking out his wand from his coat pocket he tapped the brick which lead him into Diagon Alley. He walked into Diagon Alley for the fourth time today, he sighed as he walked past all the shops that told him they weren’t looking for jobs or he wasn’t qualified. He didn’t know how he wasn’t qualified but he didn’t press the subject. He walked into one shop he passed by, slowly he walked up to the counter.

“Hello,” He said as the owner eyed him.

“How can I help you?” The female owner asked studied him.

“I was wondering if you are hiring anyone at this moment.” Cedric asked nervously trying not to break eye contact. He was bracing himself for another denial.

“Actually we are,” She said happily “I just had to fire someone from the staff. When can you start?”

Cedric didn’t know what to say he wasn’t expecting to be hired. If he wanted to he could start today, but for some reason now that he had a job handed to him he didn’t want to start right away. “I can start tomorrow,” Cedric smiled.

“Great,” She said holding out her hand and Cedric shook it. “Welcome to your new job Mister--”

“Diggory, Cedric Diggory,” He said letting go of his bosses hand and smiled.

“Good Cedric, be sure to be here at 8 am tomorrow,” She smiled.

“Thank you,” Cedric said walking out of the shop smiling. He was happy, he had spent all morning looking for a job and he found on in the shop he passed up the first time. He walked down Diagon Alley; since the war ended everything was back to normal.

There were no posters on shop windows covering up the displays telling people how to protect themselves against Death Eaters and Dementors. There were no sketchy sales carts selling ‘protection’ against Inferi and Dementors. Everyone was talking and laughing and crowding the streets talking with people they hadn’t seen in years.

Cedric had the rest of the day to waste and he didn’t know where to start. He quickly pushed his way through the crowd as he neared Quality Quidditch Supplies. A bell rang over his head as he walked in; it had been so long since he was able to come in here. He walked around the shelves looking at the different broom models and the latest updates for Beater Wares, Seeker Goggles, Keeper and Chaser Gloves.

He smiled nostalgically at the seeker section; he couldn’t believe it had been four years since his last Quidditch Match as Hufflepuff Seeker. He left the store and headed down to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He’d only been in there twice and every time he always spent so much. As he opened the door he had to push his way through. He sighed at the crowded store—he didn’t like crowds very much, he had gotten used to barely anyone being around.

Twenty minutes later he walked out of the Weasleys’ shop, his wallet lighter and his arms loaded down with merchandise. He grinned as he was heading back toward The Leaky Cauldron; the bed in his room was waiting for him he couldn’t wait to rest. He slowly pushed his way through the crowd he stopped because he couldn’t pass his way through.

He ran his fingers quickly through his hair as he sighed; he was really looking forward to being able to lie before he had to go to his parent’s house. He looked over the crowd seeing if he could find a way through. Out of the corner of his eye something caught his attention. Quickly he turned around—there was something familiar about that girl standing outside Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

Slowly he turned around and walked toward the girl, his heart pounded as he neared her. He was about ten feet away.

“Hermione Granger?” He said slowly eyeing her.

“Cedric,” Hermione asked turning around and smiling at him. “It’s been so long!” She said running up to  
him and throwing her arms around his neck.

It was her; he couldn’t believe it was her. After three years he was finally seeing her. Everything about her was the same, her smile, the glittering of her eyes when she smiled at him. His heart was melting all over again. He smiled at her.

“It has been so long,” He said. “How’ve you been? I’ve been worried about you.”

“I’ve been fine,” She blushed “You were worried about me?”

“Well, I was worried for all of my friends during the war,” Cedric said quickly, he couldn’t believe he  
let that slip.

“Oh,” She said slowly. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for a job,” Cedric said slowly.

“Did you find one?” Hermione asked grinning.

“Yeah at the stationary shop—you know where they sell quills and parchment,” He said quickly.

“Oh I love that place,” Hermione said. “Looks like we’ll be seeing more of each other then.”

“I hope so don’t be shy about visiting, I’d love to catch up with you,” Cedric smiled.

“Well I wouldn’t want to talk to you while you’re on the job. Perhaps we can catch up now. I’ve got some time I don’t have to be back at home for another two hours,” Hermione said excitedly. “Let me just tell Ron I’m going. He’s visiting Fred and George. He wanted to visit his niece—Fred’s daughter.” Hermione said quickly as she ran into the shop.

Cedric’s heart seemed to have fallen into his shoes, she was here with Ron—that only meant one thing. But he shook that thought away, he wouldn’t think about it unless she brought it up. He couldn’t believe he was about to go on a lunch date with the one girl he had a crush on for five years. His heart was beating fast as she walked back out.

“You ready?” She asked taking his arm.

“Leaky Cauldron okay,” Cedric asked as they walked away from the shop—the crowd seemed to have lessened as  
they made their way.

“Sure,” Hermione said “I haven’t eaten in there in a long time.”

Cedric and Hermione walked quickly to the Leaky Cauldron. Cedric didn’t want her to let go of his arm as they took their seats after they had ordered their food. They sat at a small two person table in the back of the main room. Cedric smiled across at Hermione as he saw her blush a little.

“So,” Hermione said looking away from his gaze. “How’ve you been?” She asked quietly “I heard that you fought briefly in the war, and was in St. Mungo’s for a month.”

“Yeah,” Cedric said “Before Dumbledore died he sent me to see if I could locate the graveyard in which--” Cedric stopped memories of that night came flooding back into his mind, all he could think about during that was getting back to Hermione, seeing her face again “I finally did and there was a Death Eater waiting for me, apparently You-Know-Who was having that place guarded, he thought Dumbledore would want someone to go back there. And when I was there he was ready, I finally managed to subdue him, but he hit me with jinxes and curses that didn’t mix, I couldn’t walk for two weeks.”

“That’s horrible,” Hermione said transfixed at his story.

“Yeah, I was unconscious for a while and I woke up in St. Mungo’s. Some muggle found me.” Cedric frowned finishing his story.

“Cedric I never knew,” Hermione said slowly “If I had I would’ve visited you, I was worried for you during the war, and Harry told me that You-Know-Who was looking for you.”

“Don’t worry I know you were busy with school and helping with the war. I wouldn’t expect you to drop everything to go run and see someone you hadn’t seen in years because they had one to many curses shot at  
them,” Cedric laughed.

“Cedric,” Hermione said seriously.

“Okay, okay,” He said laughing nervously; he couldn’t believe what an affect she had on him. He could barely breathe and to him what was coming out of his mouth didn’t make any sense. He was relieved in a way when their food came they would be focused on eating and not talking.

“So Cedric,” Hermione said after taking a sip of her drink “any one special in your life?” She asked rather quickly, she blushed a little as Cedric looked at her.

“No,” Cedric said sadly “The one girl I want doesn’t know.”

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that,” Hermione said casually.

“How about you?” He couldn’t believe he asked the one question that would determine what he would do next.

“Yes actually,” She smiled as Cedric’s heart shattered in his chest “Ron and I got engaged a few months ago. Our wedding is in two weeks.”

“Wow that’s wonderful!” Cedric said as happily as he could make it, but he was sad, he couldn’t believe he never told her how he felt. He thought bitterly if he had told her they would be getting married in two months.

“Yeah,” Hermione smiled playing with the straw in her cup “Ron wanted to get married during the war but I said it wouldn’t be fair.”

“Understandable,” Cedric sighed “Hermione I--”

“Would you like to come to the wedding Cedric?” Hermione asked excitedly “I’m sure Harry would love the surprise. He was really worried for you and I’m sure he’d want to hear from you.”

“I’m not sure Hermione,” He started slowly, and he wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to go to the wedding of the women that he loved unless he was the groom. He didn’t think he could bear the heart brake. “A wedding is a family and friend affair and I’m sure some of those people wouldn’t want me there.”

“Come off it,” Hermione laughed “Cedric you’re friends with Harry and Me. And I’m the bride and I want you there,” She said reaching out and grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. “So don’t say that you’re not  
a friend of ours because you are. If you hadn’t helped Harry during the Tri Wizard Tournament Ron would still be at the bottom of the lake and Harry wouldn’t have been able to get out of the graveyard with out you!”

“I suppose your right,” He smiled kindly at Hermione, he couldn’t say no to her.

“Good,” Hermione smiled “Once I get the invitations ready I’ll bring one by your work for you. It’s going to be invitation only so you’ll have to save that.”

Cedric nodded and smiled. He glimpsed at her hand on his, it was a perfect fit. His heart was beating in his throat; through their silence he was surprised she couldn’t hear it. He smiled weakly at her when she removed her hand from his.

“So do you have the wedding planned and everything? Know what you going to do?” Cedric asked quickly not being able to stand the silence.

“Yup everything is all set, it’s going to be at the Burrow, Ginny’s the Maid Of Honor, Harry’s the Best Man, flowers are ready, gown’s, tux’s the works. Everything is set except for those blasted invitations. Which will be coming out tomorrow,” Hermione said quickly smiling at Cedric.

“Wow,” He said amazed, he couldn’t help but picturing him planning all that with her. He needed to tell her and quick, if she was married to Ron then he’d never be able to have her.

“Yeah, it’s all over whelming,” Hermione said nostalgically “It’s weird really,” She shook her head and smiled. “No I shouldn’t say it,”

“No go on, I won’t tell anyone promise,” Cedric smiled reaching for her hand this time. His heart leapt when he touched her hand, he grinned when she didn’t take her hand away from his.

“Well,” She said quietly looking around to make sure the wrong thing wasn’t overheard “I never really pictured myself being engaged or married to Ronald to tell you the truth,” His heart was in his throat “I always pictured someone else.”

“If you don’t mind me asking who,” Cedric said hopefully, the way she was looking at him made him already think the answer. His heart was beating so loud he couldn’t take the wait for her answer.

“Well it was--”

“Hermione there you are!” Ron said walking up to the table. Cedric took his hand so quickly off of Hermione’s it was like she had burnt him. His heart shattered as he kissed Hermione “I’ve been looking all over Diagon Alley for you!”

“I told you I was going to have lunch with Cedric,” Hermione frowned at Ron.

“Cedric?” Ron said stupidly “Cedric Diggory?”

“Hello, Ron,” Cedric said lazily.

“Cedric Mate! Long time no see,” Ron said smiling at him. “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been fine getting along,” Cedric smiled weakly “You?”

“Swell,” Ron beamed as he took Hermione’s hand standing her up. “Well mate I’m sorry we’ve got to be off, dinner at my mum’s house you know. See you around!” Ron said waving; Hermione frowned at Cedric as Ron led her out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Cedric slammed his fit down into his plate, shattering the plate breaking it into tiny pieces. He growled as he repaired it with a lazy wave of his wand. He picked up what he bought from the Weasleys shop and stopped off up to his rented room. Throwing the stuff down on the dresser he fell into the bed, screaming into his pillow.

He liked Ron, but he was furious at him for interrupting his and Hermione’s lunch. Not to mention what she was about to say to him. He was positive she was going to state his name. The look in her eye, the way she was holding his hand, the smile on her lips—she was going to say ‘I always pictured myself marrying you Cedric.’

Cedric sighed rolling over; he knew he’d have to get that out of her before her wedding. He had two weeks to do it, he sat up remembering she was brining by the wedding invitation tomorrow while he was at work, and he grinned planning ways for him to get that out of her. He spent the rest of the day, day dreaming about him being the person Hermione was marrying.

 

The next day Cedric woke up early to he could take a shower and get dressed for her new job. He wanted to impress his new boss, so he would be able to take Hermione’s wedding off. Slipping on his coat he ran down the stairs leading to the main room in the Leaky Cauldron. Grabbing a cup of coffee he sat down and quickly drank it. He looked over at the table where he and Hermione sat yesterday and his heart broke all over again picturing Ron kissing the women he loved.

Scowling he drained the last bit of his coffee before heading out back and tapping on the brick that lead him to Diagon Alley. Walking down to the shop he grinned, he opened the door to the stationary shop and walked to the back of the store. He knocked on the office door.

“Just a minute,” He heard someone say from the back as he heard foot steps. The door opened as his new boss greeted him. “Ah Cedric you’re a bit early aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Cedric said quickly.

“Oh no worries,” She smiled at him. “We’ve got a lot to do before we open up shop.”

“Okay,”

“First,” She said walking out from the office “we have to restock the shelves with the quills and  
parchments that came in yesterday, the till still has to be emptied from yesterday day and we’ve also got  
to clean out storage—there is also,”

Cedric sighed as he followed his boss around the shop; it was going to be a long day he thought.

 

Cedric sat behind the counter tapping his fingers lazily on the counter. Resting his head on his hand he stared at the door past all the shelves. He’d been at work for over four hours and only two people have come in. And only one person bought something. He sighed as his eyes slipping out of focus. He was the only one in the shop, for his boss had gone out to lunch ten minutes ago. His head started to droop when he heard the bell above the door ring. His head shot up as he made himself look alert. Rubbing his eyes he opened them and saw a smiling Hermione standing in front of him.

“Afternoon Mione,” He said smiling at her.

“Hi Cedric,” She grinned “I brought the invitation for you.” She said handing it to him. “And I came to apologize.”

“Apologize for what?” Cedric said taking the invitation and putting it under the counter.

“For Ronald dragging me out of there yesterday,” She said frowning.

“Oh don’t worry about it, I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay all day,” He said quietly.

“Yeah I’m really sorry about that.” She said quietly.

“Hermione,” Cedric said after a short silence “About yesterday,”

“Yes,”

“What were you going to say to me?” He asked quickly.

“Beg your pardon?” She said looking at him strangely.

“We were talking yesterday and you said you never pictured yourself marrying Ron,” Cedric said slowly and  
clearly, this wasn’t going the way he had hoped.

“Oh right,” Hermione said nervously not looking at him, she seemed focused on the hem of her shirt.

“Who were you picturing marrying,” Cedric said looking at her kindly. “Hermione?” He asked placing a finger underneath her chin and raising her head to meet his eyes.

“I can’t,” She said a tear falling from her eyes.

“Hermione,”

“Cedric—it was you!” She said quietly.

“Really?” He asked in a mock surprised voice—he knew it.

“Yes,” She said looking away from him again. “Seeing you yesterday for the first time brought back all those fantasies, and made me regret ever saying yes to Ronald. I pushed you out of my mind when you left school. I thought I’d never see you again, I was beginning to forget, to fall out of love,” She said starting to cry.

“Hermione,” Cedric said softly.

“I always thought that you never loved me, you were to perfect, a Prefect, Head Boy, Tri Wizard Champion. You were the one everyone loved, you were everyone’s friend. I never figured you’d notice me, poor pathetic Hermione.”

“Hermione,” Cedric said a little louder, walking out from behind the counter so he was standing next to her

“I knew you’d never love me, you loved Cho and--”

Cedric placed his lips against hers. It felt just he way he thought it would-right, and natural. He slowly backed away leaving her stunned before him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Hermione, I’ve always loved you,” Cedric said as he brushed her hair back from her face. “From the moment I saw you, I fell in love more at the Yule Ball; I hated Viktor for asking you first, you don’t know how much restraint it took me not to ask you for a dance. You don’t know how confused I was during the second task when I saw you down there—I didn’t know who to grab. And in the graveyard when I was hiding behind a gravestone all I could think about was you. Getting back to you and seeing your face,” Cedric said slowly.

“I think you just ruined my wedding,” She said quietly

“Hermione you can’t get married to him,” Cedric said quickly breaking their embrace, he held her at arms length looking into her eyes.

“Cedric I have to,” She said starting to cry again “The invitations have been sent everyone is coming. I can’t stop it,”

“I’ll stop it,” He said.

“No, Cedric please,” Hermione said grabbing his arms and crying. “I—I have to do this,” Hermione said  
shaking her head.

“But you don’t love him!” Cedric said almost yelling.

“I know,” Hermione said quietly “But I have to do this, please Cedric.”

“Hermione please, don’t do this, all you have to do is walk out, don’t show up. Leave him at the alter,” Cedric pleaded.

“It’s not that easy,” Hermione said stepping away from him. “Cedric don’t come to the wedding if you’re going to ruin it. I can’t let you do that.”

“But you don’t love him!” He said in disbelief “You love me why can’t you just--”

“Because I can’t,” Hermione said casually “I can’t just go say ‘I’m sorry Ron, my true love just told me he loved me and I’m running off with him’ it’s not that simple.”

“Hermione,” Cedric said seriously grabbing her face and making her looks him in the eyes “If you marry Ron, you’ll life will be miserable, you can’t force your self to love someone you have no feelings for. I love you, I want to marry you, leave him we can go some where else we can live somewhere else.”

“I’m sorry Cedric,” Hermione said pushing him and way and running out of the store.

Cedric stared at the spot where she hand been standing, his heart shattered. He finally told her how he felt, and she denied him. Slowly he walked back to behind the counter; he reached down and grabbed the invitation. Opening it read:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The wedding is at The Burrow on Wednesday, February 14th the reception will start promptly at one thirty, please be there before one.

Cedric stuck the invitation in his back pocket. Even if Hermione didn’t want him there if he was to ruin the wedding he didn’t care, he was going to show up at that wedding and stop it if he had too.

 

Cedric stood in front of the mirror in his Leaky Cauldron room. He straightened his tie as he slipped on his coat. He was wearing the dress robes that he wore to the Yule Ball; he couldn’t believe they still fit him. He looked at the silver and gold invitation that was lying under the mirror. He frowned, in a little under an hour he would be seeing the love of his life married off to someone she didn’t even love.

Sighing he grabbed the invitation putting it in his pocket he rushed down the stairs. He flung the back door open and with one step he apparated right into the front yard of The Burrow. The wedding was to start in less than ten minutes, he followed some other people who just appeared into the back yard. He took a seat in the last row on the bride’s side. He looked around at the people gathered, mostly it was old students from Hogwarts, but he noticed some people from the Order of The Phoenix were there and he saw Fleur sitting next to Charlie Weasley as well.

The music began and he tensed in his seat. He saw Ron appear out of no where and stand next to the minister. Harry and Ginny walked down the aisle after Fred Weasleys daughter and the flower girl. Two more brides’ maids and groomsman walked down the aisle before the Bride March started to play. With every note his heart shattered again. He heard whispers around him as he looked around; the march was still going and no Hermione.

He tried to hide his excitement; he was looking around at everyone else. Ron and Harry were in deep discussion and Harry quickly ran off back into the house with Ginny running after him. When Ginny came back out she yelled something but Cedric didn’t pay attention he left his seat and quickly ran out of the back yard, reaching the front with one step he was gone.

He threw open the front door to the Leaky Cauldron and his heart pounded as he searched the room for her. He looked every where and couldn’t find her. His heart fell, disappointed he decided he wasn’t going back to The Burrow. He slowly climbed the stairs to his room. Slowly he opened the door, and sitting on his bed was Hermione in her wedding dress crying. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

“I couldn’t do it,” She sobbed “everything you said was running in my mind as I was getting dressed and I couldn’t walk out there. I love you Cedric!” Hermione said kissing him.

“Hermione,” Cedric murmured again her lips “I can’t believe you did this, when you said you wouldn’t.”

“I couldn’t marry someone I wasn’t in love with,”

“Marry me Hermione,” Cedric said smiling at her. “I love you,” He said kissing her.

“Yes,” She kissed him again “I will marry you.”


End file.
